The chosens' destiny
by Sammygirl2312
Summary: When Sam was six years old he disappeared under Dean's watch. Now, ten years later, they are unknowingly reunited. Sadly, it is not a happy reunion due to Sam's, and all the other chosen children's, dangerous destiny. Can Dean save Sam before it's too late, without even knowing that they're brothers?
1. Chapter 1

_Madison, Wisconsin 1989_

"I'll be gone a week, two weeks tops", John Winchester says to his oldest son Dean as little Sammy watches TV on the shabby motel couch.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" That's the tenth time Dean has asked his father that today.

John looks into Dean's determined face. Sometimes it just broke his heart that he let Dean into the evil that is the supernatural. Although it was helpful on cases it slightly worried John how readily Dean embraced it. He loved working on cases with John. There was no doubt in John's mind that Dean would eventually get hurt in the course of hunting.

But every time he thought of quitting and allowing he and his boys to have a normal life the same image would appear in his mind. His beautiful Mary, stuck to the ceiling, crimson blood dripping down from her white nightgown as the white-hot flames engulfed her. And every time he'd make up his mind; he wasn't stopping until he killed the thing that murdered Mary in the most painful way possible. But he'd still try to keep Dean and Sam as safe as possible.

"Sorry Dean, but no. You have to stay here and watch over Sammy", replies John. At this Dean Looks over at Sammy and his face softens. The only thing that John could ever say that would stop Dean from forcing him to bring him along was that he had to look after Sammy. John had told Dean all those years ago that he had to watch out for Sammy. He didn't know he would it his life mission.

"Yes sir", Dean relents obediently.

John turns the doorknob and walks halfway out before quickly turning back around to Dean. "Remember, try not to leave the motel unless absolutely nessacary and never let Sammy out of your sight. And if something gets in here-"

"Shoot first, ask questions later", Dean finishes for him.

"Good boy", says John with a smile. He gives Dean a pat on the shoulder, yells goodbye to Sam, and exits the hotel. Little did he know that when he came back one of his sons would be gone.

**SPN**

(Dean's pov)

I watch dad drive away in the Impala with a slight frown on my face. I really wish he'd let me come along on the hunt. I can kick some serious monster ass when he lets me. Lord knows I know how to kill almost every monster, with the amount of boring research he makes me do. But there's Sammy. I have to stay and make sure he's safe.

I plop down on the couch next to him, and like usual, he immediately starts asking questions.

"When is dad coming back?"

"In about a week". He smiles a bit, probably because last time dad left he didn't come back for almost a month.

"Why did he leave?"

I roll my eyes. He asks this question every damn time. "Like I've told you a million times before, he's away on business".

"What kind of business?" God he's persistent.

"He's a… traveling salesman" I reply, saying the first thing that pops into my head.

"Aha! Last time you said he was a lawyer away on a case!" he jumps up and points his finger accusingly at me with a triumphant look on his face like he's caught me in some huge lie. Which I guess he has. It really irks me sometimes how smart he is for a six year old.

"Can we stop playing 20 Questions and watch the damn TV!?" I snap angrily before he can get more suspicious.

He huffs angrily and puts on his signature Sammy bitch face but he quiets down and we watch TV for a while. A cheesy horror movie comes on that focuses on a vampire. It has a Transylvanian accent, a black cloak, and ridiculously pale skin. Basically a cliché crapfest. I've seen some real vampires, and they definitely don't look like that. But I can tell Sammy is scared. He flinches every time the monster as much as moves.

"What's wrong Sammy" I say, playfully nudging him with my arm, "can't handle a horror movie?"

"Yes I can!" he cries defiantly. I smirk at him, but change the channel. I don't need him having nightmares tonight.

After a few minutes Sam breaks the silence. "Vampires and other monsters aren't real, right Dean?" he asks me timidly.

I look into his innocent, dark green puppy eyes. If he knew they did exist he'd be scared out of his annoyingly smart mind. But I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen. I will hide the truth from him for as long as possible.

"No, they don't Sammy", I reply, and he breaths a sigh of relief. "And if they did I'd protect you."

He smiles at me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Thanks Dean. You're the best". He then turns his attention back to the television and watches some cartoons, forgetting about his little monster scare.

I smile a bit as his wavy brown locks tickle my cheek. Sammy sure isn't half bad sometimes.

**SPN**

You'd think that staying in a motel room with no parental supervision would be the best thing in the world. And sometimes it is. But not when you're all alone on a Saturday night with nothing good playing on the TV. I could polish the gun that dad left for me, but he doesn't like me touching it unless there's an emergency. I could wake up Sam, but without his sleep he becomes a very grumpy toddler. Plus he'd probably tattle on me to dad.

I scan the room searching for something to do. I could go to bed, but its super uncool to go to bed at ten o'clock when you're home alone. Nothing in the tiny motel room catches my eye, and I let out a frustrated sigh. I look out the small window and see the bright neon lights from the arcade down the street flashing invitingly.

Maybe, for just a few minutes, I could go play. I'm gonna go crazy if I stay here any longer. But, there's also the very unsavory chance that dad could find out I left against his wishes and punish me. His idea of a good punishment is making me run ten miles with no breaks.

I glance at the bedroom door and see the outline of Sam fidgeting in his sleep. What could possibly happen to him in the span of thirty minutes? Ever since we almost got mugged at our motel a few weeks back dad has been trying to put us in safer neighborhoods, so someone stealing from us shouldn't be a concern. Although dad is probably more worried about the supernatural dangers out there. But what could they possibly want a six year old kid for?

I slowly get off the couch, turn off the TV, and grab my coat. I quietly walk over to the bedroom and make sure Sammy is still sleeping. He looks peaceful and I breathe a sigh of relief that the stupid horror movie didn't give him nightmares. I tighten his blankets around him and shut the door behind me as I leave the room. I quickly glance around the hotel room, and asses it as safe. Although I don't really know what I'm looking for. Then I run out of the room and to arcade before I can change my mind.

**SPN**

I smile to myself as I unlock the motel door. I totally dominated at the arcade! Killing real zombies makes you remarkably good at killing video game zombies. I open the door while balancing some food for tomorrow in my other hand. A bacon cheeseburger for me, and a salad for Sammy. For some reason the kid likes to eat healthy. So weird. I set the food down on the small counter and quietly walk to the bedroom. I might as well go to bed, since with Sammy sleeping and the arcade closing there's really nothing else to do.

I reach the bedroom door and immediately know something's wrong. I swear I closed the door when I left. And now it's wide open. Maybe Sammy opened it when he went to the bathroom or something, I rationalize to myself. But when I open it the rest of the way I know that something's happened. Sammy's bed is empty. The sheets, blankets, and pillows are thrown everywhere around the room. A sign of a struggle.

"No, no, no, no, no", I mutter as I struggle to keep calm and breath. But how the heck can I keep calm?!

"Sammy!" I yell. No answer. "SAMMY! Again no answer, but he can't be gone, he just can't be. I was only gone for thirty freaking minutes! And I locked all the doors no one could've gotten in! But then I smell it. Sulfur. A demon was here.

I hold back a sob and frantically look in every inch of the motel room for Sam, and when I find nothing I run outside and scream his name over and over again. I look behind bushes, up in trees, and even in trash cans. I scream so loud that the other motel tenants stick their heads out of their rooms and yell at me to shut up. But I can't because there's still no sign of Sam anywhere. And it's entirely my fault. If I had just gone to bed or watched the TV instead of leaving like dad told me not to Sammy might still be here. God, I have to fix this. I WILL get Sammy back. I'll get him back if it's the last thing I'll do.

_A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update soon, maybe even later tonight. _


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: no, I don't own Supernatural**

**10 years later (Iowa, 1999)**

I rock my head to the Led Zeppelin music blaring out of my baby's stereo. Next to me Bobby Singer, a hunting buddy of dad and I, rolls his eyes at me.

"Would you turn the music down, you idget" Bobby asks me gruffly.

"Oh come on Bobby", I yell over the music, "let the music enrich your soul!"

He rolls his eyes and turns the music down so low I can hardly hear it. I frown; when me and dad ride together he likes the music as loud as me. But of course he went and disappeared. Finally got hot on the trail of the yellow eyed demon. One day he just took off, only left behind a note explaining what he was doing. Apparently he didn't feel the need to bring me along.

"So why are we going down this highway anyways? This is gonna take us to Wisconsin" Bobby asks as I take a right turn.

"Ya, so?"

"I thought we were going to New York, to investigate those orphanage deaths", Bobby explains.

"Uh ya, about that" I begin, and Bobby gives me a look. "I found a case in Wisconsin that I wanna check out. It's not like the orphanage thing is that important."

"Not that important?" Bobby states incredulously. "Three boys were murdered in the past month, even though the doors were locked and there was no sign of an intrusion! Not to mention the kid's pets are being electrocuted, and a fifteen year old girl's heart plain _stopped beating _despite her having perfect health!"

"Fine" I relent with a sigh. "You're right".

"Damn right I am!" Bobby agrees, looking at me like I'm crazy. He looks outside the window for a while before speaking again.

"What's the case in Wisconsin anyways?" I pause for a moment, knowing what Bobby is gonna say when I tell him.

"Well, there's not really a case. But it's been quiet there lately, maybe suspiciously quiet. I just thought we should check it out" I explain, avoiding his eyes.

"Dean", he begins with a knowing look. "I know you wanna look for Sam again, but you've looked in every inch of that state a hundred times".

"This isn't about Sam".

Bobby smirks at me. "Ya, I've heard that before".

"Okay fine!" I relent exasperatedly. But what's wrong with wanting to look again!? I'm the reason he's gone, so I'm gonna get him back."

"I understand that Dean. But-"

"But what Bobby!?" I ask angrily.

"It's just… it's been ten years Dean. I think you have to… to consider the possibility that-"

"He's not dead" I interrupt forcefully. I look over at him and see that he's giving me a pitying look. I really hate when he does that. Bobby stops talking to me for several minutes, like he always does when he can't "talk sense into me". But I'm not being stubborn, Sammy's not dead. And if he is… then I still have to find the son of a bitch that did it and kill the damn thing.

"Stop here" orders Bobby abruptly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I keep driving but Bobby gives me a stern look and I pull over.

"We're at a train station".

"Ya, I can see that. But why are you making me stop to point out the obvious? You know I'm not leaving my baby behind", I reply confusedly.

"I know. That's why I'm going on that train alone", he replies, opening his door.

"Alone? Bobby I know I'm not exactly a dream to ride with but-"

"It's not that, you idget", Bobby interrupts. "I know you're not gonna put your all into the case if you think Sam might still be out there. So I'm gonna go search Wisconsin again, while you burn whatever's haunting the orphanage."

"Why can't I search and you do the case?" I ask. Bobby gives me another one of his looks.

"Because I want you to stop wasting your life over this" he replies honestly. "So I'm going to Wisconsin, and you're working the case. If I find anything I'll call you". With that he grabs his stuff, nods his head goodbye, and walks into the train station.

Great. Now instead of searching for Sammy like I should be I have to go to New York where I'll probably have to burn some creepy orphan ghosts. I sigh and turn the stereo up to earsplitting levels. Creepy kids here I come.

**SPN**

_A girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes leans against her kitchen counter, cutting a chicken with a large butcher knife. She looks over at a large clock on her wall every few seconds as if she's waiting for someone. Finally, the door opens and is then slammed closed revealing a young man with a beer bottle in his hand. His hair and scruffy facial hair looks unkempt and he trips every few seconds, probably thanks to the beer in his hand which is most definitely not his first. Without even turning around she lets out a disappointed sigh. _

"_You're drunk", she states in an almost bored voice, like this happens often. _

"_Ya, so?" the man asks aggressively, plopping himself down on the couch. She sighs again and sets the knife down on the counter. _

"_Because you know what I said Ricky. I said if you get drunk one more time I'm leaving. I guess you've made your choice", she says sadly. She starts to make her way to the door, but Ricky jumps off the couch and grabs her arm forcefully. _

"_Ricky, let go" she asks, a little fear trickling into her voice. _

"_No," Ricky replies as she unsuccessfully tries to get away. "I'm not letting you go until you stop being a bitch and stay here like a good little girl"._

"_No, you don't scare me", she insists, although her face says differently. _

"_Oh ya?" Ricky challenges. He looks around the room for a couple seconds before laying eyes on the butcher knife. He pulls the girl over to the counter and picks the knife up with a frightening grin. _

"_What about now Ivana?" he asks, holding the knife up to her throat. "Are you scared now?"_

"_Ricky" she pleads with silent tears cascading down her pretty face. "Please don't do this!"_

"_You know what you have to do to make me stop", he replies, not lowering the knife for a second. _

"_Fine! I'll stay!" she screams desperately. Instead of removing the knife he pushes it in slightly, making a few drops of blood drip down onto the white carpet. _

"_You promise!?"_

"_Yes, yes I promise!" She replies, now sobbing as much as the knife would allow. _

_Ricky smiles smugly. "That's what I thought". He removes the knife from her throat and then turns around to pick up his beer. As soon as he's turned all the way around Ivana runs frantically to the door. She flings it open and almost escapes before Ricky realizes what she's doing. _

"_You promised!" he screams angrily. He chucks his beer across the room, picks the knife up again, and throws it at the door. It misses her by mere inches and she screams and jumps back from the door. Ricky takes this momentary delay and wraps his drunken hands around her neck. _

"_Ri.. Ricky _please_", is all she can get out, before crumpling to the ground._

"Sam! Sam, wake up!" I wake up with a start, with a cold sweat coating my whole body. I look up and see that Andy Gallagher, my best friend, is hovering over me with a worried expression.

"Hey Andy", I say, sitting up on my bed. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Andy repeats, looking at me like I'm crazy. "You were screaming your head off again. Lily Peterson was about to punch you."

"Oh" I reply sheepishly. "Sorry".

"Don't apologize man, I'm just worried about you", Andy replies. He flings himself next to me on the bed and takes a beer from under my pillow.

"Would you stop hiding your alcohol and bongs in my stuff?" I ask irritably.

Andy shrugs. "Sorry man. Maybe you should try a bong sometime it might make" he lowers his voice to a whisper, "your visions go away".

"I doubt it", I reply. "But at this point I'll try anything". I HAVE tried everything I can. But my options are annoyingly restricted here. 'Here' is the McKinley orphanage in New York City. I've been here since I was six. I don't remember anything of my life before coming here. The owner, Meg Masters, told me I was put here after the police found out my dad was physically abusing me. They said my mother died in a car accident when I was a baby.

I used to wonder why I don't remember anything before my first day here, but one of the many psychiatrists Meg made me see said I probably blocked out everything because of the things my father did to me. I DID have a lot bruises when I got here, so I figure that's probably it. They put me in a special area of the orphanage for children who were abused by their parents. That's where I met Andy, and my other friend Ava.

Maybe the abuse is why I get the "visions". Like my dad hit me so hard in the head it got messed up and did this to me. If that is the reason, I really hate my dad. Because these visions or epiphanies or whatever the hell they are, suck. Almost every day, I have to watch someone fricking die. And I can't do anything about it.

I got the first one the night I turned ten. I went to sleep and had a horribly vivid dream about a girl and her two kids getting murdered by some invisible figure. At first I thought it was just a nightmare. But then I saw an article in the paper about a family who was mysteriously murdered. Their pictures were in it. They were the exact same people from my dream, but they died four days after I had it.

Almost every day since then I've watched someone get murdered and then later find out that it actually happened sometime after I had it. But it got even worse. Nine months ago I started having them not only when I was sleeping, but when I'm awake, with the only warning that there coming being a horrible headache and sometimes a nosebleed.

But the absolute worst thing is that I can't save or warn the victims. I've tried at least a thousand times, but the orphanage only lets us out once a day, and we're watched carefully. The kids from the other parts of the orphanage can go out whenever they want. It's just the abused kids that have to be watched by people like hawks. It's like they expect us to have some kind of mental breakdown and attack someone.

"So who died this time?" Andy asks.

"Some girl named Ivana. She was killed by her alcoholic boyfriend".

"Oh. That sucks", Andy replies sympathetically.

I sigh. "Tell me about it".

Andy gives me a pat on the leg and takes a big drink of beer.

"I really want to save this girl Andy", I say after a moment.

"Sam…".

"I know what you're gonna say, I've tried to save people a million times but I can never get out. But ever since I saw those three boys from here die…"

"You tried your best to save them Sam", he assures me gently.

"No. If I tried my best they would still be alive. I mean, it's one thing not to be able to save someone who's gonna die who lives a long way from here. But I was in the same _building _as them! Yet they're still dead", I reply angrily.

"You were only three minutes late", Andy says, trying to make me feel better. "And besides they'll never let you out now, not since you said the murder weapon picked itself up on its own. They think you're having some kind of loony fit".

"I _am _having some kind of loony fit! I'm a _freak _Andy! And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of watching people die and not being able to do anything about it", I rant angrily.

Andy looks at me desperately, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he replies with standard Andy fashion.

"Uh, want to have a beer?"

I have to laugh. Because that's what he says every time I have a mini breakdown. And it always works.

"No", I reply with a smile. "But thanks for the offer".

"No problem man. And I'm sure one day these death visions will stop", he replies enthusiastically.

"Yeah". I sigh. "I sure hope so".

"So… onto brighter things", Andy says, taking another drink of beer. "How are you and Jess doing?"

I smile. Jess is one of the only good things in my life. We've been dating for a year. I still don't know how I managed to make her like me.

"I think we're doing good", I reply happily.

"Good", Andy replies, smiling. He was pretty enthusiastic about us getting together. He's one of those rare people who wants everyone in the world to be happy, and actually does something to help make it that way. "I still can't believe a geek like you got her".

I laugh and punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Me either."

"Do you think you're ever going to tell her about the visions?" he asks me.

"Definitely not". Jess will never know about this. She can't.

"Damnit", Andy says, and smacks himself. "I made you depressed again".

I smile at him reassuringly. "No you didn't".

"Yes I did! And I know what will help. A swig of beer".

I laugh. "How many times do I have to say no Andy? Underage drinking isn't my thing."

"Oh, come on. Drink a beer", he persists.

I shake my head no, but I suddenly feel a need to reach for it. I reach for it slowly, thoroughly confused. I've never wanted beer before. But it's like I can't stop.

Andy watches me reach for it and suddenly his smiling face turns into one of sheer panic.

"Wait! No! You don't have to have a beer!" he yells desperately. The need to have a beer stops, and I take my hand away. That was… weird. I guess the stress is finally catching up with me.

I look over at Andy and he still looks frightened.

"Andy?" He doesn't seem to hear me, and continues to look at the beer like it's the most evil thing in the world. "Andy", I repeat, louder this time, and he finally looks at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

He plasters on an unconvincing smile. "Yeah, of course".

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am", he replies quickly. He stands up. "I've, um, got to go. Time for therapy".

And he quickly walks away. I watch his retreating form with a frown on my face. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- no, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. If I did Meg would still be alive!**

I open the door of the Impala and step out onto the pavement. I look up at the stupid building that's keeping me from looking for Sammy. It's old and deteriorating, with weeds climbing their way all the way to the rooftop. Its sign, that says McKinley orphanage on it, is hanging off its hinges and its white lettering is peeling.

Just from seeing the outside I'm guessing the kids here have an even worse childhood then I did. I mean, I had the same quality living spaces and some pretty horrific experiences and injuries but at least I had dad, and Sammy, for a little while anyways. I sigh and open the front door, vowing to finish the case as soon as possible so I can go back to Wisconsin. It sounds like a fairly simple salt and burn anyways.

As soon as I walk in I see that the inside of this place is just as crappy as the outside. The furniture is ancient, and not the fancy kind of ancient. The old and dusty kind of ancient. The wallpaper is peeling and the wood floor creaks loudly with every step I take. Every few seconds a child runs past me in tattered clothing, their hair looking unkempt and stringy. Jeez, this is a low quality orphanage if I've ever seen one. I'm not really surprised a lot of murders took place here.

I make my way to the front desk where a matronly lady with a stern face is sitting. I pull out my fake FBI badge and show it to her.

"Hello, I'm agent Daniel Smith, I'm here about the murders that took place here a couple weeks ago", I say professionally, pocketing the badge.

She looks at me suspiciously. "You look a little young to be an FBI agent".

I smile charmingly. "Why thank you ma'am. Now do you have the files of the three boys who died?"

She continues to look suspicious but turns around to look for the files anyways. After a few moments she hands me three manila folders. I look at the names on the front. Tyler Flamme, Dylan Lembke, and Mikey Cook. They were all sixteen and were sent to the orphanage at various times because their parents died.

I turn back to the receptionist. "So how exactly did they die?"

"If you're really FBI then you already know how they died". I internally roll my eyes. I'm used to people being skeptical but this lady really needs to take the stick out of her ass.

"Of course I know, got the full briefing. But I like to hear different perspectives", I lie smoothly.

She stares at me for several seconds before finally relenting. "They got stabbed in their rooms three Tuesdays ago. Police don't have any suspects yet. They were rowdy boys, could have gotten into a number of things."

"Alright" I reply, storing the information in my head. Nothing seems supernatural yet. "Do you know if there are any witnesses?"  
She falters and swallows nervously. "Well yes, there's one. But I don't think you want to talk to him".

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Well… he's a bit sick in the head. Always having nightmares and talking about murder. He just isn't a reliable source, I mean he claimed that the knife picked itself up and stabbed the boys by itself!" she whispers anxiously, making sure the children passing by can't hear.

"I'd still like to talk to him", I say to her, giving her back the three files. If the witness is telling the truth than something supernatural is definitely going on. And if he's crazy, which I'm betting he is, then I can just leave and meet up with Bobby in Wisconsin.

The receptionist looks at me like I'M the crazy one. "Alright, but you're not gonna get any real information".

She turns around and grabs another file from her cluttered cabinet. "His name is Samuel Wesson. He's sixteen. He's in the back of the orphanage. It's a special section, for children who were sent here because they were abused.

"He was abused?"

"Yes, we believe that's why he's not right in the mind." she explains somberly. "It's a shame; he's a real bright kid."

"I'm sure he is. Thanks for all the info, I appreciate it", I reply. I start to make my way to where Samuel is. On my way several kids stare at me with hopeful expressions, probably hoping I'm here to adopt them. Yeah right. Children aren't my strong suit. Except Sammy. But that didn't exactly end well.

I finally make it to the end of the orphanage and find a huge wood door. I try to open it but it's no use. The damn thing is locked. By THREE locks. God, is this some kind of locked loony bin? My confidence that this Wesson kid is telling the truth about the knife dwindles even lower.

I knock on the door and finally a teenage girl with brown hair and big blue eyes opens the door.

"Who are you?" she asks suspiciously.

"I'm agent Smith from the FBI", I reply. "Do you know a Samuel Wesson?"

She jumps a bit in surprise. "Why, is he in trouble?" She looks worried, almost like people come here about Sam a lot.

"Nah, I just got a couple questions for him", I say and she calms down a bit. "So you do know him?"

"Uh, yeah. He's one of my best friends", she replies. "Hold on a sec, I'll call him over".

She turns around and yells out his name.

"Yeah Ava?" I hear a boy; I'm assuming Sam, yell back.

"Come over here!" Ava yells bossily. After a few moments Sam comes up to us. He's fricking tall, more than six feet, with shaggy brown hair and big hazel eyes. I feel like I've met him before, but I can't figure out from where. I push the strange feeling aside, it's probably nothing. I always delude myself into thinking that every Sam I meet is my Sam. All that ever does is end in disappointment.

Sam looks me over nervously. "Are you… You're not the psychiatrist are you?" Sam asks me nervously. Of course this kid would have a psychiatrist.

I shake my head no and he calms down a bit, although he still looks suspicious. What is with everyone in this place and being so suspicious? Although I suppose people in an orphanage have probably had some experiences that made it hard to trust anyone, let alone a stranger.

"I'm actually Daniel Smith, from the FBI. I'm here to ask you some questions about the three murders you witnessed."

He perks up at this. "You mean you believe me?"

I want to say hell no, that he's probably just crazy, but the kid looks so damn hopeful I don't have the heart to say it.

"Well… I don't know yet. That's why I'm here, to ask a few more questions".

Ava looks alarmed at this. "There's no need to ask him more about this!'.

Sam glares at her. "Ava-"

"Why is there no need?" I ask, interrupting him.

"Because he didn't see anything! He was… confused." She answers quickly.

Sam looks at her exasperatedly. "Can I talk to her for a second?" he asks me.

I give them a look, taken aback. What the hell is going on?'

"Please, sir?" he persists.

"Well… alright, I guess", I reply slowly. Sam immediately grabs her arm, although he grabs it surprisingly gentle considering how mad he seems to be at her, and leads her a few feet away.

I strain my ears to hear what they're saying.

"What are you doing Ava; you know I'm telling the truth!" He sounds a little hurt.

"Yes, I do, but he doesn't have to know that!" Ava whispers back vehemently.

"Why not?! Maybe he'll believe me!"

"I seriously doubt that", Ava replies. "And even if he does, what could he possibly do? You're the one who doesn't want anybody to know about your-"she whispers the last part of her sentence so quietly I can't hear it. I groan a bit. People always seem to whisper the things you really want to hear when you eavesdrop.

Sam's face deflates at whatever she says. "I know", he replies, defeated. "I guess he couldn't do anything. This is my burden."

Ava's face softens. "It's not just your burden. You know I'd do anything for you".

"Then you'll help me escape."

"Okay, I'll do anything but that!'

"Ava-"

"No! Are you crazy!?" she whisper-yells. "Don't you remember what happened to Max and Lily when they tried to escape? They still have bruises and cuts all over their body from Meg's punishment!" I raise my eyebrows at this. What the hell kind of orphanage is this? I can see why Sam wants to escape so badly.

"Yes, I remember very clearly. But you know what I remember even more?" Sam asks her, getting more and more worked up. "I remember seeing countless innocent people get murdered!" Countless? I wouldn't really call three people countless.

"I know that Sam!" Ava yells back, starting to tear up a bit.

"Then you know why I want to get out and save this girl! I can FINALLY save someone! I can't let her get killed Ava, not this time! Who knows, maybe if I save someone, all this will stop"

Ava looks up at Sam hopefully. "Y-you think?" she asks uncertainly.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's worth a try", he replies.

Okay, what the hell are they talking about!? I've only been on this case for thirty minutes and I'm already seriously confused. Maybe this case will be harder than I thought it would be. Damnit.

Looks like Wisconsin is going to have to wait awhile.


End file.
